Algoma Guardian
Algoma Guardian is a male contestant in Battle for Canal Park Again, and is currently a member of Team American Century! in Battle for BFCP. He was a member of Team No-Name, but later switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". He enjoys eating food most of the time, and he is often seen holding a slice of strawberry cake and/or a banana. Algoma Guardian’s voice is sped up and high-pitched, making it hard for people to understand him. He was the first recommended character ever shown in BFCP, first seen in "Insectophobe's Nightmare", as well as one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined BFCP in "The Reveal" and "Reveal Novum". His most prominent recommenders were jaysillyboy, luigifan00001 and Englishcreamcakes. Information TBA Personality Similar to CSL Niagara, Algoma Guardian is quite jumpy and gets scared very easily, as often seen when his fuse is lit, as it causes him to blow up. Additionally, they both speak incoherent gibberish often. He has an affinity for food, and he is often seen snacking. Algoma Guardian can also be temperamental and irritable, as he snapped at Algoma Enterprise for sucking up his banana, despite the fact Algoma Enterprise saved his life. Algoma Guardian also doesn't value life, especially his own, calling it "cheap". Trivia *Englishcreamcakes, the person who recommended him, was also the first person ever to cast a vote for Walter J. McCarthy Jr., as well as one of the eight people to vote for Joseph L. Block to rejoin in "The Glistening". *He was the first recommended character, making his first appearance in "Insectophobe's Nightmare". **He would later appear occasionally throughout BFCP in Lofty, Reveal Novum, and "Don't Pierce My Flesh". *Algoma Guardian is one of nine contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Joseph L. Block, G3 Marquis, Algoma Conveyor, Wilfred Sykes, Atlantic Huron, Algoma Transport, American Mariner, and Radcliffe R. Latimer. He did this in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". *He is one of only 4 eligible contestants in BFCP to never be in the TLC or the LOL to date, along with the final 3 (Algocanada, American Courage, and Algoma Niagara). **Algosea and CSL Spirit have also never been sent to the LOL or TLC. *Algoma Guardian has the highest kill count of all the newbies at 18+. *Algoma Guardian's favorite screen is a circle, possibly due to him being a ship, since lake freighters have a circular shape. *He is the only recommended character up for a debut to not be sent to the LOL. *Algoma Guardian’s exploding has caused his team to win two consecutive challenges, once in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", and next in "Zeeky Boogy Doog". *His most common phrase is: "Oh no Alogcanada, you lit my fuse!" along with just: "OH NO!" *Algoma Guardian is one of two contestants to be immune three times straight before Battle for BFCP. *Because Algoma Guardian switched teams in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he and CSL Spirit are the only remaining contestants who have only been up for elimination in BFCPA once. *Algoma Guardian only has a total of 237 likes and 60 dislikes, due to being up for elimination once during BFCPA. *Algoma Guardian is one of the only cameo recommended character to join BFCPA. *Algoma Guardian is almost always seen eating something, specifically a banana in one hand and holding a slice of cake in the other hand, as he is seen eating them for almost all of his screen time. *He was the first ever recommended character in BFCP. *In "Today's Very Special Episode", he is seen wearing a bandage at the side of his body after the attempt of winning in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". *In "Enter the Exit", it’s revealed that American Valor discovered something very horrific about Algoma Guardian, as written in his diary. *"What Do You Think of Roleplay?" was the very first episode for Algoma Guardian to actually have a real conversation. (As Algoma Guardian only had two lines in PCFB and two lines in BFB 1 as all his other lines were reused.) *Algoma Guardian is the only dark character who has black eyes. Gallery As the Omisalj 2249677.jpg|Omisalj Ma 23,306/1987 Bulk Carrier Valletta Brodogradiliste "3 Maj" - Rijeka. (643) 28/06/1995 Berthed Mineral quay East, Immingham Dock. 1588154.jpg|bulker "Omisalj" on River Eems the 24th April 1989. 1588152.jpg|bulker "Omisalj" on River Eems the 24th April 1989. 1359062.jpg|IMO number : 8505850 Name of ship : ALGOMA GUARDIAN (since 01-05-2008) Call Sign : CFK9698 MMSI : 316018031 Gross tonnage : 23306 (since 01-04-1987) DWT : 34685 Type of ship : Bulk Carrier (since 01-04-1987) Year of build : 1987 Flag : Canada (since 01-07-2010) Status of ship : In Casualty Or Repairing (since 10-07-2011) Last update : 21-07-2011 533381.jpg|Tilbury 23rd June 1990. 533380.jpg|Tilbury 23rd June 1990. 99170.jpg|OMISALJ TILBURY JULY 1990 As the Goviken 22334.jpg|Goviken / 8505850 in the Scheldt 2004 22332.jpg|Goviken / 8505850 in the Scheldt 2004 20426.jpg|Stern view OF GOVIKEN as shown while of Verchères, Québec, on a freezing January 21, 2005. 20423.jpg|GOVIKEN as shown while upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères, Québec, on January 21, 2005. She was on her way from Contrecoeur to Montreal berth 50. As the Algoma Guardian 2742100.jpg|An ore cargo is discharged from the Algoma Gaurdian at Montreal, September 23, 2017. 2742099.jpg|An ore cargo is discharged from the Algoma Gaurdian at Montreal, September 23, 2017. 2670848.jpg|Upbound on the St-Lawrence River in front of Ste-Foy, Quebec, Canada. 2670845.jpg|Upbound on the St-Lawrence River in front of Ste-Foy, Quebec, Canada. 2614946.jpg|ALGOMA GUARDIAN as shown while upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on August 17, 2016. 2614945.jpg|ALGOMA GUARDIAN as shown while upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on August 17, 2016. 2568239.jpg|27.07.2009 - Hamburg/Germany 2556274.jpg|Port Quebec 2542547.jpg|Port St-Francois.QC.CANADA.30/09/2016. 2542543.jpg|Port St-Francois.QC.CANADA.30/09/2016. 2537037.jpg|Canadian Motor Vessel ALGOMA GUARDIAN downbound on the St. Marys River at Sault Ste. Marie, MI (August 27, 2016) 2427005.jpg|The Algoma Guardian laid up at Montreal's Old Port, March 25, 2015. Category:Characters